


Stars In The Heavens

by taichara



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for Seiden RG Veda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War God's Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Write Now @ Imzy](https://www.imzy.com/write_now) for the weekly theme "battle".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashura-Ou fights on two fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "blood"

Ashura-Ou could feel the temptation prickle in his throat.

Chaos raged on all sides; men died, gods fell, demons were slaughtered in their hundreds by his swift command. Three demon-lords had fallen to his slim adamant blade alone, night was approaching ... and in the flickers of flame and rivers of crimson, temptation sang in his veins.

 _Turn on them all,_ it purred, _open up their throats and drink them dry, blood, body and soul._  
_Why do you obey the whims of the godling emperors that bound your people?_

Ashura-Ou pivoted, golden eyes flashing, sword singing.

He would _not_ fall here.


	2. Honing The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kujaku muses on his choices for this game ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "weapon"

_Now isn't that a pretty sight._

From his perch on a sturdy branch, Kujaku watched Yasha-Ou at work.

The Yasha Clan's lord was deep in concentration (such as it was; Yasha-Ou was no scholar), seated tailor-fashion beneath Kujaku's chosen tree, diligently oiling his sword's gleaming blade. Whetstones and leather lay piled next to his hip; Ashura leaned against the other, mumbling sleepily, and Yasha-Ou paused to awkwardly pat the dark head nestled against his ribs.

Kujaku took it all in, and smiled.

_Yes, I think I've done good work here._

_You, Yasha, will make the perfect cut against destiny itself._


	3. Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha-Ou knows death all too well; it will not stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "shield"

Again, and again, Yasha-Ou lashed out with sword and killing fury and another wave of would-be marauders fell like so much grain before the scythe. He twisted and wove, struck and parried and struck again -- and through all this, felt Ashura's presence at his back, small hands twisted into the fabric of his tunic.

How many generals and madmen would the hated Emperor of Heaven dispatch to slaughter his charge? How many more did he need to kill before this insanity ended?

How many needed to die, like his tribe had died?

_I failed them._

_I will not fail you._


	4. The Prize, The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Taishakuten, it would always be bitter ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "victory"

_So this is how it ends._

Taishakuten hardly dared breathe. Ashura-Ou was a lifeless weight against him, a limp bundle of silky black hair and armour of gleaming gold and crimson and sable. His own lance pressed hard against his silvery breastplate, twisting askew from its lodging through the God of War's torso ...

Ashura-Ou's last whisper threaded through Taishakuten, unbidden.

_'All that I am is now yours ...'_

... If Taishakuten took that last, dreadful step. If he claimed Ashura-Ou's power for his own, in the way of the demons the Ashura once were. If.

He tore the pale flesh almost reverently.


	5. Tipping Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souma can't stay hidden in the shadows forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "injury"

Ambush!

Souma knew it was coming. She'd raced the onrushing horde in desperate attempt to reach Yasha's small band before the hunters -- small army, more like -- ran them down, but it was too late; by the time she erupted from the treeline, the battle was on.

She saw Yasha-Ou relentlessly carve a path through his adversaries.

She saw Karura-Ou, her face a marble mask of vengeance, tear soldiers asunder.

And then she saw the pincer of cavalry closing in; heard the shout of pain as Ryuu-Ou went down; and it was too much. Twin Crescents flying, she joined the fray --


	6. Fool's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just don't know what a hint is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "punch"

_Perhaps I was a little too enthusiastic?_

Kendappa-Ou sighed inwardly. 'Enthusiastic'; now there was a nice euphemism, wasn't it? A pretty euphemism for winding up with her poor harp (and thanks be to all that the shell didn't shatter!) and whalloping Ten-Ou with it. Why, it was virtually a part of her. She may has well have struck him with her bare hand.

"Oh, have I come by at a bad time, my lady?"

... Then again, he hardly seemed to notice. Hiding those sighs was getting harder every day.

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._


	7. Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, the Thunder God stays his hand ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "mercy"

From unsteady footholds above the chaos, Taishakuten watched fate unfold.

It would have been so easy to end the rebel's life then and there, while he was consumed with shock and denial. Perhaps the demon-deity as well, before Shura-jou's stones finished swallowing it whole.

But that, he reflected, would have been unnecessary.

_Yasha-Ou has lost all in pursuit of his promise. Let him live out his days seeing that promise to its end, as I will mine._

_As I have mine._

Blood enough was shed because of, by the hand of, the true Ashura. There was no need for more.


End file.
